1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus and a method of inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in apparatuses that discharge liquids such as inkjet recording apparatuses, it is difficult to perform the discharge detection of transparent liquids, and a method that discharges transparent liquids onto colored liquids is employed. Examples of peripheral techniques related to this method include “a printing apparatus and a method of printing” that can form a print pattern suitable for registration adjustment (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-141624).
This technique according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-141624 shifts the drive timing of a plurality of groups of print elements to print a print pattern that changes in the color of the overlapped parts of a plurality of basic print patterns.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-141624, when a streak occurs in an object solidly printed with a colored ink by nozzle omission or bent discharge, it is difficult to perform the discharge detection of a transparent ink printed on the streak.